


back to back

by babypapaya



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, Japanese Grand Prix 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypapaya/pseuds/babypapaya
Summary: Six is such a pretty number.





	back to back

Through glorious chaos, an arm wraps around Valtteri, pulling him crushingly close to the voice roaring in his ear. _ “You’ve done it, you fucking did it, you beautiful bastard!” _

All Valtteri knows is the painfully wide grin stretched across his face, but momentarily he swears he felt lips pressed to his temple. Wrenching out of the sidehug, he turns to face Lewis. His blazing brown eyes are full of pride: the lavish, generous kind. 

The teammates fall into each other, suddenly wrapped in a surprisingly giddy Toto Wolff’s arms, his fierce smile unreserved. “You’re the kings, and it’s _ our dynasty.” _

**Author's Note:**

> who's mad? not me <3


End file.
